


Bound and Determined

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yugi gets an idea from a close call in the forest, based on Capsule Coliseum Monsters.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Bound and Determined

Yugi was glad the day was over and he could relax and rest. This new Shadow Game was a little too real. Once relaxed enough he sank into their soul room and hurried over to Yami’s side.

Yami was sitting on his bed and was very happy to see Yugi who ran to him and threw his arms around him. 

“Oh Yami, I was worried about you today, especially when those Trent Capsule Monsters had you and Celtic Guardian pinned down. I thought those mutant tree stumps were going to tear you limb from limb.”

“Yes, but you saved us, you were the one that found the Hinotama Soul Capsule, and got us free of those enlivened roots.”

Yugi smiled and pushed Yami back onto the bed, “Do you think that deserves a reward for me, my Pharaoh?”

“Reward?”

“Yes,” he began pushing Yami onto his back and crawling onto the bed over him. “I kind of liked the way you were… pinned to the ground.”

“So you want to play do you?” Yami smiled up at him.

Yugi leaned down and took Yami’s lips, “Isn’t that what I do best?”

Yami waved his hand and the two of them were instantly naked.

“Nice start,” said Yugi, “But this is my reward remember,” he pushed Yami’s arms above his head and out to the side, and moved his knees between Yami’s legs, making them stretch out too. “And this time I think I want things my way.” He waved his own hand and the sheets suddenly came alive and wound themselves around Yami’s arms and legs from the four corners of the bed.

“Yugi?” Yami seemed a little alarmed.

“I told you those tree stumps gave me ideas. And man, you do look so sexy all tied up.”

“Well, I can see that you are branching out a bit.”

“Hn, that isn’t the half of it,” said Yugi thrusting his hips forward showing off his hard on.

“Oh my and where are you going to plant that sapling?”

“Let me see,” Yugi started moving up Yami’s body, his legs coming alongside Yami’s waist and ever slowly upward, “I think I can see a hole where I can plant it.” He finished with his groin right over Yami’s face, watching as Yami was going cross eyes looking up at the stiff organ just inches away.

“Mmmm,” hummed Yami, “Then I think you’d better plant it.”

Yugi began to lean down and Yami raised his head a little to accept it into his mouth. To aid him to do so comfortably Yugi put a hand under Yami’s head and helped to hold it up while he was engulfed into the wonderful warmth of Yami’s mouth. In only a short time Yugi was thrusting in and out of it, Yami’s tongue skillfully stroking the underside of Yugi’s cock, exciting him further. Above him Yugi moaned and groaned as he gently thrust into the willing wonderful mouth of his partner. It felt so good to be holding Yami’s head, keeping it there as he moved. If felt so good to be the one in charge, having his yami bound beneath him and at his mercy. Maybe too good, because he suddenly felt himself tightening, thrusting harder, before he came with a cry, emptying himself down Yami’s throat, his seed drank down greedily. He pulled back but still held Yami’s head as he watched that tongue lick him clean. He moaned again just from watching that.

“Oh dear, I think my little plant has wilted,” said Yami, “But if you move down a little bit, I think I might be able to… fertilize it.” Yami jerked his hips up as Yugi looked under himself and down the length of Yami’s bound body to see the wonderful leaking erection there.

Yugi moved back a bit until his head was in line with Yami’s, he leaned down and they kissed, he could taste himself on Yami’s lips. But he didn’t stay there long, instead he moved down again, all the way until he was once again between Yami’s legs, and looking down at the offering there.  
“Did I grow this?”

Yami jerked his hips up as much as he could within the tight bonds stretching him out on the bed. “Damn right you did.”

Yugi smiled as he took a quick lick along the very tip. This brought a drawn out groan from Yami, who fought at the bonds. “Something wrong Yami?” said Yugi innocently.

“Oh, I don’t know,” his breathing was heavy, “I’m bound to my bed, hard as a rock and my partner is teasing me. What could be wrong with that?”

“Hey this is,” lick ,”My reward,” blow, “For saving you,” lick, lick, “Isn’t it?” kiss.

Yami arched up as Yugi kissed him on the tip of his achingly hard cock, “Yess!”

Yugi grinned and began to crawl up Yami’s body again.

Yami whimpered at the thought of his cock being neglected by Yugi’s sweet mouth. He was really starting to wish they had never wound up in the Capsule monsters world which had given Yugi such a wicked idea. He screwed his eyes shut.

Then he felt Yugi’s hand at his cock, rubbing something slick and cool over the surface. “I think I’ll just water this before I plant it.”

Yami squirmed with the touch, “Oh Gods. please!”

Yugi chuckled as he let go and positioned his backside over Yami’s erection and guided it to his willing hole, then he pushed down on it sighing himself as he took the bulk of it inside of him in one quick movement.

“Yesss, oh yess,” cried out Yami as Yugi seated himself and moved himself around so that his hands were resting on Yami’s thighs and he began to push himself up and down on the length buried inside of him.

Yami was moaning and groaning incoherently while Yugi sighed and huffed as he rode he bound body beneath him, taking pleasure in being in complete control of his lover. Knowing that in turn he was giving pleasure. He was not moving fast, simply rising and falling as if he could have done it all night, which was not a bad thought, but he had teased Yami, and he knew he was frustrated at being tied down, because he was still fighting at the bonds, wanting to move so that he could get back in charge.

Yugi smiled and used his muscles to squeeze at each down thrust, forcing louder groans from his beloved. But on one of these Yami’s cock hit his prostate and that was it for him, he had to move, he wanted to be hit there again and again, to feel those lovely jolts of electric joy. Now he was crying out with each thrust. “Oh ah, ah, oh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh, ahhhh, AAAAHHHHHH!!!!”

And as he came his gripping reaction drove Yami over and with a roar that seemed to echo through the soul room, he came, filling Yugi with his warm seed. He was shaking as he jerked up against Yugi who had stopped all movement, the aftershocks making him thrust a few more times before he too stilled. They both panted with their exertions before Yugi pulled himself from Yami’s body and collapsed onto the bed beside Yami.

After they had finally gotten their breaths back and Yugi had curled up against Yami’s side, Yami said, “Ah Yugi?”

“Hmm, what,” he replied sleepily, not even opening his eyes.

“I can’t get free here, you did this remember?”

“Oh, did I? Like I said I think I like you all tied up and ready for me.”

“Yugi!” Yami squirmed against the bonds, “Please.”

Yugi raised his head and looked at his Yami, “Was that a whine?”

Yami sighed and looked frustratedly at the ceiling, “The sooner we are out of this world the better.”

Yugi waved his hand and the sheets unwound from Yami’s limbs, “Spoilsport.”

Yami moved his arms and legs around to get rid of the kinks that had settled in, then he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m not used to being used like that.”

Yugi lifted his head and pouted.

“And I’m not crazy about being teased by my sexy little love, so if you’re bound and determined to do that again, I might let you.”

Yugi whacked him on the shoulder before lying down on the same spot, “Enough already, I’m beat,” yawn.

Yami smiled, “That’s what you get when you take charge like that.” But Yugi was already asleep. He kissed him softly again. “You never cease to amaze me, my little love.” And he closed his own eyes to join his lover before they had to face the real world again.

The end.


End file.
